Fears
by TeddyLuver
Summary: "Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing." Do you, Chad? Do you really? A collection of one-shots about our favorite heartthrobs fears. Not just spiders and heights!
1. Spiders

**Hello there. :) I'm not going to write a long A/N at the beginning, because I've realized that if people read the A/N at the beginning and then read the story, they usually forget about the A/N. :P So, there is a very important note at the bottom. I'll put it in all caps in case some people aren't reading this. ;) **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! PLEASE READ! **

**Disclaimer: And this is where I make a witty remark about how I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

**

* * *

**

_~ Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing... except spiders ~_

"Tawn, I'm heading out for the night," Sonny told her roommate as she finished packing up her stuff. "If you need me, let me know now."

"Ooh, I need you!" the tween queen cried as she looked up from filing her nails.

"Really?" Sonny perked up. Tawni rarely ever needed her.

"Yes," Tawni replied. "To get me some yogurt!" Sonny rolled her eyes as she experienced a strange wave of déja vu.

"Tawni, I'm not going to get your yogurt for you," Sonny sighed. "Go get it yourself." Tawni pouted and went back to filing her nails. "Goodnight." Sonny sighed again as she walked out the door, closing it gently behind her.

As she walked down the halls of Condor Studios, Sonny sighed yet again in exhaustion. It had been a rather long day. First, they had script writing first thing in the morning, and then she had a fine-good fight with Chad, then rehearsal, then ick stew for lunch, another fine-good fight, and then yet another rehearsal.

All in all, Sonny was looking forward to getting home and taking a nice, long bath.

Sonny smiled to herself as she envisioned the warm water and soft bubbles, and then slipping in to her comfy cotton pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Hopefully, there would be time for some hot chocolate and a movie tonight.

Sonny's fantasies were interrupted by a loud, high shriek.

Sonny jumped, startled. She looked around for the source of the noise, but she could not find anything. Where the heck had that come from?"

"_AAAAAAIEEEEEEEE!_"

There it was again! Sonny took off running towards the source of the scream, her thoughts of warm bubble baths and hot chocolate gone. What if someone was in danger? What if a robber broke into the studio?

"_SOMEBODY HELP M- EEEEK!" _

Sonny tore through the halls and found herself in the MacKenzie Falls studio. Rolling her eyes slightly, she stopped running. It was probably Portlyn or Chloe finding an ant in their dressing room or something. Still, Sonny thought, she ought to be nice and help them out.

"_HEEEELPPPP!_"

The comedienne turned a few corners and arrived at Chad's dressing room. What the heck would Portlyn or Chloe be doing in Chad's dressing room? Feeling slightly jealous for no particular reason, Sonny pushed open the door.

What she did not expect to see was Chad Dylan Cooper standing on a chair, screaming his head off.

Chad's face was bone-white, and his usually perfect blonde hair was completely messed up, sticking in a thousand different directions. He was crouched on the chair in a defensive position, and he was holding up what looked like a Tween Weekly magazine. He was looking at the floor with an expression of pure terror.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, throughly confused. Chad's eyes flashed up to meet hers, and his face changed quickly.

"Sonny!" he said hurriedly, straightening up quickly and attempting to flatten his hair. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I heard a girl screaming and I came over to see what was wrong," Sonny looked around for the source of the screaming. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait... was that you scre-"

"No!" Chad answered quickly, his cheeks a little pink. "No, that was most definitely not me- _EEEEEEK!_" Chad jumped up quickly and held his magazine up, looking terrified.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asked, a little worried, before glancing down and catching sight of something.

A small, black spider was crawling innocently across the floor towards the chair.

"_Get that thing away from me!_" Chad cried, his voice coming out in a high squeak. Sonny stared at the tiny bug, then glanced back up at Chad's petrified face.

And then promptly busted up laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Chad screeched indignantly. "This is no laughing matter!"

"You're scared of spiders?" Sonny gasped, holding her aching sides. "I don't believe this! Chad Dylan Cooper is scared of spiders!"

"I am not scared of- _AAH_" Chad shrieked once more as the spider crawled even closer.

"Oh my god!" Sonny snickered, choking on her giggles. "This is priceless!"

"Sonnnyyyy!" Chad whined, crossing his arms. "This is _not _funny!"

"Oh, this is _so_ funny," Sonny disagreed, giggling. "Why are you scared of spiders? They're totally harmless."

"Harmless?" Chad asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me? That gigantic-"

"Gigantic?" Sonny interrupted him. "That spider is no bigger than a pea!"

"A very large pea!" Chad countered, his face growing pinker. "Spiders can bite you and then you'll turn in to a vampire!"

"Vampire?" Sonny asked again. "I thought that was bats."

"No, it can happen with spiders too," Chad replied matter-of-factly. "_Oh my god, that thing is getting closer! AAAAAAAIEEE!_"He screeched in terror.

As hilarious as watching _Chad Dylan Cooper_ squeal over a spider was, Sonny decided to put the poor boy out of his misery. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the table, grabbed a tissue and gently picked up the spider.

"Get that away from me!" Chad squealed, his voice extra high as Sonny walked towards him with the spider.

"Relax, wimp," she rolled her eyes again. "I'm just letting it go."

"Letting it go!" Chad cried again. "What are you doing that for? Kill it!" Ignoring the heartthrob, Sonny walked outside and placed the spider gently on the crowd. The tiny arachnid scuttled away quickly.

"All gone," Sonny announced as she walked back in the room. "I still can't believe your scared of spiders."

"Not little ones!" Chad protested.

"That one _was _little," Sonny insisted.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Not until you admit you're scared of spiders," Sonny grinned. Chad groaned.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" he asked suddenly, his blue eyes turning pleading. Sonny cursed mentally as she found herself getting lost in those blue orbs.

"Fine," she muttered. "But you owe me, Cooper."

"As you wish, Munroe." Chad winked at her, his cocky composure back. The two stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Well... I should probably be going now," Sonny said finally.

"Okay..." The two walked over to the door, and Chad opened it. "Oh, and uh... thanks."

"No problem," Sonny smiled. She raised her hand in a salute. "Sonny Munroe, exterminator, at your service! We specialize is ridding wimpy heartthrobs of teeny spiders!"

"Ha ha ha," Chad replied sarcastically. "Very funny. Later, Random."

"Bye Drama Snob," Sonny grinned back. She walked out the door, and turned to face Chad again. Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Chad... there's a huge spider right behind you..."

_"WHERE?" _Chad screeched, jumped five feet in the air, and whirled around madly, nearly tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his own face. Sonny cracked up, holding the door for support as she was overcome with giggles.

"Not. Funny. Munroe." Chad gritted his teeth, glaring at the brunette, who was too busy laughing to listen. "You're in for it now."

"Uh oh, better run," she teased mockingly, starting to run away. As she rounded the corner, she turned back to look at him and pointed at the ground. "Watch out for that spider, Chad." Startled, Chad glanced down at his feet as Sonny ran away giggling.

"_SONNY!" _

_

* * *

_

**Well? Did you like it? I know there are a few stories like this, but I'm not only doing spiders and heights. I was inspired by that part in Sonny with a Song:**

**"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing."  
"Spiders."  
"Not little ones."  
"Heights."  
"Not low ones." **

** It got me thinking... how does Sonny know Chad's afraid of those things? But I have other things in mind too, all based off of SWAC episodes. :) You'll just have to read to see! **

**On another note, I might be kind of sort of going on hiatus until summer break. I'm not saying that I won't be updating at all, I'm just saying they will be a lot fewer and further between. Just until like the first week of June. Sorry... :(**

**Speaking of June... who's excited for Falling for the Falls! I AM! The airdate is JUNE 13TH for Part 1 and JUNE 20TH for Part 2, so mark your calenders people! Also, I have a bunch of promos and news on my profile, and I'll be updating that regularly, so be sure to check it out. :)**

**So, now that that's through... who wants to review? Hey, I rhymed! :D I think that definitely deserves a review, don't you? ;) Another rhyme! Man, I am on a roll! **

**Peace, love, and teddy bears, **

**~ TeddyLuver ~**


	2. Heights

**Who loves summer? I do! Who loves Channy? I do! Who thinks Falling for the Falls is AMAZING? I do! :D I cannot WAIT for part 2! Eeek, one week seems like such a long time to wait. :(**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. If I did, FFtF Part 2 and any other Channy episodes would have aired already!**

**

* * *

**

_~ Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing ... except heights ~_

"We're in Disneyland! We're in Disneyland!" Sonny cheered, dancing around happily. She twirled in a circle, laughing as her Mickey Mouse balloon bobbed in the air beside her. "Isn't this exciting, Chad?" Sonny turned to the heartthrob, her chocolate eyes shining with excitement.

"Eh, it's a'ight," Chad shrugged, looking around. The park had been closed for a few hours for the party that Mr. Condor was throwing. Nobody really knew what it was for, but since all the studio members got free tickets for the day, nobody was complaning.

"It's _a'ight_?" Sonny asked incredulously. "Chad, this is _Disneyland_. The happiest place on earth! How could you _not_ love it?" Chad shrugged nonchalantly again.

"Sonny! Come on Teacups with us!" Nico called, waving Sonny over.

"Yeah, ditch Chip Drama Pants over there!" Grady encouraged. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Guys, I can't ditch Chad," Sonny sighed. "He's my buddy. I could get in trouble with Mr. Condor." Mr. Condor had insisted that the stars operate on the buddy system while in the park. In order to 'promote friendliness between shows', Sonny and Chad had been assigned as buddies.

"Chad, can we go on Teacups?" Sonny begged, turning her puppy dog eyes on him. "Please please please?" Chad winced, knowing that he could never say no to those eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled, hoping that Sonny would at least start up their bicker.

"Yay!" Sonny clapped, grabbed Chad's hand and skipped after Nico and Grady. Chad's heart thumped as he felt Sonny's small hand in his. _Stupid heart. _he thought. _Stupid cute._

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait in line to go on the ride, because only a few other people from Condor Studios wanted to go. Sonny insisted that they sit in the yellow teacup, and she bounced on her seat while they waited for everyone to get in.

"Jeez, Sonny, calm down," Chad said, smiling slightly at her antics. Sonny stuck her tongue out at him and continued to bounce. The ride started and Chad found himself enjoying it. The ride wasn't a huge thrill ride, but it wasn't boring either.

"Wheeeeeee!" Sonny screamed as they spun around. She put her hands up, causing her to fly into Chad as they twisted. Chad instinctively held onto her.

Sonny laughed happily before glancing down at Chad's arms wrapped around her waist. Chad blushed and quickly withdrew his arms. Sonny opened her mouth to question him, but the teacup spun, causing her to squeal again.

"That was so much fun!" Sonny gushed as they got off the ride. "I _love_ Disneyland! Let's do that again!"

"Naw, let's do something else," Chad said, looking around. "This place is boring." Sonny frowned.

"I guess we could go to California Adventures," she sighed. "But it's so magical here!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can get more magic later," Chad scoffed. "Let's go to this California place." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"California Adventures," she clarified. "Come on, it's this way." Chad and Sonny walked out of Disneyland and into the California Adventures park. Chad faltered as he saw the huge roller coasters, the big ferris wheel, and the Twilight Zone _Tower of Terror_.

"Hey, wanna go back to Disneyland?" he suggested nervously, looking around. Sonny looked at him, confused.

"We just got out of Disneyland!" she said. "You're the one who wanted to come here! Let's do some rides."

"Alright, fine," Chad said, looking around nervously again.

"Hey, how about Tower of Terror?" Sonny suggested, pointing to the huge and ominous looking tower.

"Uh, no thanks," Chad replied.

"Why not?" Sonny insisted. "That ride is so fun!"

"Eh, maybe later," Chad said.

"Um... California Screamin'?" Sonny suggested, pointing to the giant roller coaster that had tons of drops, loop-de-loops, and twists and turns.

"Nah,"

"Oh! What about that one?" Sonny pointed to one of those drop rides, the kind that takes you way up high and then drops you quickly. Chad's face paled considerably.

"Uh, _no._" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Aw, come on, Chad! Why don't you want to do any of the rides?" Sonny complained, before catching sight of Chad's face. "Hey... are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Chad stammered.

"Chad! Oh my gosh, Chad, are you okay?" Sonny cried worriedly. She grabbed hold of Chad's arm and led him to a bench. Chad breathed deeply and looked at Sonny, who looked extremely concerned.

"I'm okay, I just..." Chad faltered, not wanting to admit it.

"You're scared of heights?" Sonny finished for him, and Chad nodded slightly. He hung his head, feeling ashamed. He prepared for Sonny to make fun of him like she had when she found out he was afraid of spiders. So he was surprised when Sonny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"That's okay, Chad." she smiled, and Chad's heart melted.

_No, no, no! _he shouted in his head. _What are you doing? This is Sonny Munroe! She's a random! You cannot fall for the enemy!_

"I... I just don't like them," Instead of stopping, Chad found himself confessing more to her. "They make my stomach turn and my head starts to hurt."

Sonny continued to hug him and slowly, Chad wrapped his arms around her too. They just sat there for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of being in each others arms. Chad felt calmer and more at peace then he had in a while.

"Sonny!"

Startled, the two teens shot apart faster than thought possible. Sonny flushed red as she thought about what she had just done. She had been hugging the enemy... and she had enjoyed it. Blushing, she turned to see Nico and Grady walking up to her.

"Hey, Sonny!" Grady called. "What are you two doing?" Chad panicked mentally, but Sonny quickly answered.

"Oh, I was feeling a little tired, so I asked Chad if we could take a little rest," she replied smoothly.

"You feeling okay now?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now," Sonny smiled.

"Okay, cool! You two wanna come on Maliboomer with us?" Grady grinned, gesturing to the drop ride. Chad gulped slightly. Sonny gave him a reassuring smile.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go for the rapids instead," she told her cast mates. "I'm not sure if I'm up for Maliboomer yet. Plus, it's really hot out."

"Awww, okay," Nico said good-naturedly. "See ya, Sonny!" Sonny waved as Nico and Grady ambled over to the thrill ride. She turned to Chad, who was smiling at her.

"Thanks," he gave her that dimpled smile that made Sonny's heart skip a beat.

"No problem," she replied, somewhat dazed. Shaking herself mentally, she grinned at him. "So, you up for the rapids? Or is that to scary for you?"

"I think I can handle it," Chad grinned, getting that she was teasing. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"You're _on_," Sonny laughed. She took off running, leaving Chad behind.

"_SONNY!_"

* * *

**So... what'd you think? I'll never know unless you review! :)**

**What's after spiders and heights? What else is Chad afraid of? _You'll_ never know unless you review! :)**


	3. Losing His Hair

**Hey, everyone! Who thought FFTF2 was adorable? I did! Gah, it was so cute and awesome and CHANNY! :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome friends at the forum. You are all crazy and amazing and I love you all so much. :D **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own SWAC. I am now also CEO of Disney and have bought over Google and Wal-Mart. Seriously, people? I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

_~ Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing... except losing his hair ~_

Sonny Munroe wandered through the halls of Condor Studios, craning her neck and searching for something... or rather someone. She knocked a few times on the door of the MacKenzie Falls set, which was opened by Reggie, the burly security guard.

"No unauthorized persons may enter past this point without-" Reggie recited in a monotone before looking up and catching Sonny's grin. "Oh, hello there, Miss Munroe." The security guard let loose a grin of his own.

"Hi Reggie," Sonny waved. "Is Chad around? I need to speak to him."

"Oh, go on ahead," Reggie gestured for Sonny to go on. "Last I saw him, Mr. Cooper was leading around those kids from the institute."

"Perfect," Sonny grinned, walking through. "Thank you, Reggie!"

"Anytime, Miss Munroe," Reggie gave Sonny a salute and closed the doors once again. Sonny was the only of the So Random! cast who wasn't on Chad's banned wall, so she was allowed to come and go as she pleased. She had become quite good friends with the security guard, and made it a point to say hello to him whenever she came over.

"Chad!" Sonny called out, walking through the luxurious MacKenzie Falls lounge, complete with loganberry smoothies and a chocolate fountain. "Hey, Chasity, have you seen Chad?"

"Um, I think he's in his dressing room," the sweet-faced MacKenzie Falls actress replied. Sonny thanked her and went on her way. Sonny came over so often to the set that the actors had gotten used to seeing her around. They were actually quite nice once you got to know them, Sonny mused. Well, with the exception of one blond haired blue eyes drama snob.

Sonny Munroe headed towards Chad's dressing room, a determined expression on her face. She wasn't actually looking for Chad, she was looking for those kids who were afraid of clowns. After apologizing on TV to the old folks, she felt it was necessary to apologize to those poor children for scaring them as well.

Upon reaching the polished wooden door adorned with a gold star reading "Chad Dylan Cooper", Sonny knocked on the door three times. There was no answer. "Chad?" Sonny called, knocking again. "Are you in there?" Still nothing, but Sonny heard some movement from inside. She tried the door knob, but it was locked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper if you don't give me some indication that you're in there, I will kick down your door!" Sonny threatened, rapping sharply. She heard some more movement before an urgent voice called out.

"Don't come in!" Sonny furrowed her eyebrows and the high pitched, scared sounding voice. It sounded like Chad's, but what was wrong with his voice?

"Chad, let me in!" Sonny demanded, pounding on the door some more.

"No!"

"Why not?" Sonny pestered, pressing her ear against the door.

"Because I said so!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Alright, I warned you Cooper. I'm coming in!" Sonny reached into her pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. She inserted into the lock and twisted. There was a click and the door swung open. Her mouth dropped as she took in the scene in front of her.

Chad Dylan Cooper was on the couch, his head hanging off the couch, upside down. All the blood seemed to have rushed to his head, because his face was bright red. Tons of empty water bottles were littered all around him, and his normally perfect blond hair was full of peach colored curlers.

Upon hearing the click of the door, Chad jumped and sat up promptly. His eyes widened as the blood drained from his face, quickly to be replaced by a fiery blush. He frantically looked around for something to cover his head with, while Sonny just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"W-what are you doing here?" Chad screeched, covering his head with a blanket. "I told you not to come in!"

"What the heck is going on here?" Sonny asked, shocked. She walked quickly towards Chad and yanked the blanket off your head. "Why are you still wearing curlers? And why are there water bottles everywhere?"

"I told you, they're not curlers!" Chad protested, trying to snatch back the blanket. "They're healthy hair rods! My follicle consultant has me wearing them to keep my hair happy."

"Okay, first, they're curlers," Sonny affirmed. "And second, what the heck is a follicle consultant?"

"Hello? Like, a hair specialist?" Chad replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A _hair_ specialist?" Sonny repeated, her eyebrows going impossibly high. "You must be the only guy I know who has a _hair_ specialist."

"Say what you want," Chad said in a snooty tone. "But these will help me keep my hair healthy, happy... and attached to my scalp." Chad finished in an undertone.

"Wait, seriously?" Sonny asked, trying not to laugh. "You're _really_ afraid of losing your hair? You're seventeen, Chad."

"But, Buddy was seventeen!" Chad cried, his voice raising an octave. "Then in six months, he was melon!"

Sonny crinkled her eyebrows. "Melon?" she asked uncertainly.

"Melon, I say!" Chad screeched, throwing his arms up in the air. Sonny blinked a few times in confusion as she tried to process everything that is going on. Her eyes danced with laughter as a couple of chuckles came out of her mouth. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny!" Chad cried.

"Chad, this is ridiculous!" Sonny laughed, poking one of his curlers. Chad flinched and jumped back, waving his hands in some karate-style fashion. "You're seventeen, you're not gonna start losing your hair. And what's with all the water?"

"I read that if you drink more water, then you can prevent baldness," Chad informed her, opening another bottle and taking a huge gulp. Sonny watched in amazement as Chad quickly drowned the bottle and threw it somewhere in the room.

"Okay, stop!" Sonny insisted, smacking Chad's hand away as he reached for another bottle. "You're going to explode. There is absolutely no reason why you need to be so worried about this Chad. You're not gonna lose your hair this young."

"And how do you know?" Chad challenged, plopping down on the couch again and moving so that his head dangled off the edge. Sonny stared at him for a few seconds, watching all the blood rush to his face.

"Chad, get off of there!" she cried, pushing his head back up once she saw it turning blue. "What are you doing?"

"If you lay upside down for a few minutes every hour, you can help grow back your hair!" Chad told her, trying to lie down again. Sonny grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch. "Ow!" he cried as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Okay, this stupidity ends _now_," Sonny said, determined. "Why do you think you're going to lose your hair?"

"Because Buddy lost his!" Chad cried in a panic. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. "Sonny, I can't lose my precious hair!" Sonny rolled her eyes but gave Chad a hug anyway. Chad froze slightly and then relaxed into Sonny's hug.

"Buddy? The man from the old folks home?" Sonny clarified, looking into Chad's scared (but still sparkly) blue eyes. He nodded frantically.

"He showed me a picture of him at 17, and he looked _just _like me!" Chad babbled. "Then he said that he had a head full of hair, which he lost in less than six months!"

"Chad, that's probably just Buddy," Sonny said, trying to soothe him.

"That's what he said too!" Chad cried. "But then he picked a hair off of my jacket! Face it, Sonny. I'll lose all my hair and then I'll become an ugly old geezer and nobody will ever love me and I'll be fired and forced to move to Australia and change my name to Charlie Goldfarb!"

Sonny blinked once, taken aback, as Chad buried his head in his knees. She just sat there for a while, rubbing comforting circles on Chad's back while he moaned things like "I'm ruined." and "Melon season."

"Chad..." Sonny began after a while. "Chad, you're being silly. Everybody loses a few strands of hair everyday, that little piece meant nothing. I can assure you that you won't lose your hair until you're much older."

"How do you know?" Chad demanded again, raising his head and glaring at Sonny defiantly.

"Because it's all genetic," Sonny explained. "Is your dad bald? How old is he?"

"Um, he's like forty-something," Chad replied. "And no, he's not bald. He still has the gorgeous Cooper hair." Chad flicked his hair, and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"See? The you won't go bald," she assured him. Chad thought about it a moment and then smiled tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess..." he said uncertainly. "But what if I _do_ lose my hair?"

"Then you lose your hair," Sonny replied. "And if people don't like you after that, that's their problem."

"But I'll lose all my fans! Nobody will like me anymore!" Chad wailed.

"Chad, anyone who doesn't like you without your hair never really liked _you_ in the first place." Sonny told him sincerely. Chad paused and glanced at Sonny.

"Would... would you still like me?" Chad asked shyly, playing with the carpet fibers. Sonny felt a slow blush creep up her face.

"Of course I would," she answered just as shyly. A true smile spread over Chad's face, and both his eyes sparkled uncontrollably. Sonny felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest as she returned with beaming smile of her own.

"Thanks, Sonny," Chad said finally.

"You're welcome," Sonny replied, grinning at the heartthrob. She glanced once more and Chad's hair and giggled.

"Now, let's get these curlers out of your hair," she chuckled. Chad chuckled as well.

"They're called healthy hair rods, Munroe," he winked.

"Whatever you say, Cooper," Sonny smirked. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**So... what did you think? Good? Bad? Chadtastic? ;) **

**I'll never know unless you review! :D**


End file.
